One could not count the suns that hide behind her walls
by StrangelyEnough
Summary: Nami is in a dangerous situation and Zoro cant figure out what has happened, but he must as the unknow situation grows dire. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second story and I`m hoping it will be a multi-chap this time ^^. This I will deside by the response, of course, and the quantity (or lack of, I hope) of schoolwork ahead of me. The title is taken from an english transelation of a poem by Saib-e-Tabrizi.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Nami sat on her feet in a crouched position in a cold dark alley.

Her hands were on opposite shoulders, her head was down and her abdomen, head and arms were shaking. She couldn't clearly feel herself shaking as violently as she did; only her vision proved her shattered state to her. And even that bodily function betrayed her, as her eyes blurred with fresh tears. They were silent ones, but when they hit the ground they made a noise so loud it ricocheted through her mind like a bullet. She felt herself tighten the grip she had on her shoulders. Her nails scraped at exposed skin and her blood felt burning hot on her cold arms. She gave a broken sigh she had been holding in. She held her breath and only exhaled when absolutely necessary; it hurt too much. And when she did exhale her shoulders seemed to hunch slightly more and her chest tightened further.

She wanted to stay there, as she had done for the past hours – _'how many has it been?'_ – She had no idea, but she knew she had to get up, up and over to her ship, to her friends. But she couldn't move from her spot on the cold asphalt. Her feet were far too numb and she knew what would happen if she so moved even an inch – a rupture of pain so excruciating would pass through her, but she would also experience something_ far worse. _And that would be absolute proof of what had happened, the very thing she had been trying to suppress.

The alley she was in was secluded twenty-four/seven it seemed, and this she deemed herself lucky for. It was impossible to look into from the street and see anyone at this time of day – or night, she didn't know – since it was so dark. She could faintly see the sun hanging low on the sky, but this was no indication of the time, since it was a summer island and the sun was out all day. But she could tell it was late, too late. The houses on either side of her were both in a brownish color and had no doors or windows leading to this particular alley. And right now, she didn't mind the privacy.

She felt hollow and parched – partly caused by the agonizing thirst she was suffering – but her chest felt weirdly tight and her thighs and arms felt numb and heavy. This was a combination that left her lightheaded and dizzy at the same time. In other words she felt absolutely terrible.

And this terrible feeling didn't go away as she hear the clacking sound of boots hitting the ground repeatedly just by the alley. And they were getting closer.

In a normal situation she would, as all would, hold her breath and stay still. But she was already doing both, which made it difficult to do so now. It had been three minutes since she had last exhaled and she fought the urge to open her mouth. She felt blue in the face and her hand shook worse than before. Exactly on the second she heard herself shake so brutally it actually made a sound on the asphalt underneath, she made up her mind. She let out all the air he had in her slowly and just as gradually she let air back in, and then she waited. Closed her eyes, and waited.

The clacking boot sound stopped. _Oh, shit! _She bent almost in on herself and winced in pain and cursed the entire world as she let out a lithe wine.

The clacking continued for a second until. "Nami?"

* * *

Next chapter will be from the other persons point of view and I will start working on it very soon - it will also be longer than this one ^^.

Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ^^ Im out with a new chapter, whoo!

This one is a little short - but longer than the other one! - but I promise that the next is gonna be filled with more dialouge and plot reaveling!

And a big thanks to **colenewb**, you where a guest so I cant pm but thank you sooo much for the heartwarming review you gave and you really spurred me into action and made me really sit down and write this chap, so _thank you! _

* * *

«Nami? » the baritone voice echoed through the alley and bounced of the stone walls. And it was painfully recognizable. _Zoro. _

Nami tilted her head upwards to see a tall silhouette standing just outside her eyesight. She was positive it was Zoro but felt the need to squint and get her fears entirely confirmed. And they were not only that, they were worsened by what she saw. The far-away shadow moved quite a bit before it lifted its right foot. Then slammed it down unto the ground, and then lifted the left foot; slammed it down, then the right, then the left. She stared in horror as Zoro walked into the alley and towards her. His boots made the most horrible noise and the rustling of his clothes made her horribly uneasy. _No, no, no. _This was probably the first coherent thought Nami had been able to produce in the last hours. This fact did not ease the situation the slightest.

She looked around frantically in search of an escape route; there was none. _I don't want him to see me this way. Why him, of all people? I have to move – I can't move! _These thoughts flew through her mind faster that lightning, and, before Zoro had managed to take his third step, she had made a full evaluation on her situation, she had also made a conclusion: _there is no way to escape… _She felt fear grip her tightly and she also felt an anxiety she had preserved purely for enemies, not friends. It scared her now how scared she was of Zoro; or, rather, this inevitable situation.

She wanted to stand up and run, or at least cover herself up a bit more. But she couldn't do any of it, and Zoro was getting closer. She let her head fall and closed her eyes. She would leave the outcome of this situation in Zoro's hands and let him decide the first move to be made.

Zoro moved with quite the difficulty. The ground was rocky and he felt just slightly nervous. He was sure of what he had heard and that had been Nami whimper. Of course he hadn't just determined that fact by the faint noise; he had smelled her, too. Being with his crew for so long, he had categorized all their individual smells. But having been in battle with them all, he had also registered their smells when exhilarated, tense and…fearful. He was certain she was in this alley.

The alley was hazed by fog and it took some time for Zoro to distinguish the small crouched figure sitting in the corner. He could faintly see a glimpse of orange hair and pale skin; he gulped before he moved forth. He was uncertain about this situation somehow. Nami and him wasn't exactly the bestest of friends and she had sounded uncharacteristically sad to him. Now, Zoro knew, by experience, that Nami in any kind of mood could find a reason to throw you – _violently_ – off the ship… Happy – thrown off for her amusement, agitated – thrown off to went her anger, and sad – thrown off for speaking to her… Let's just say that all those onboard their ship would agree with Zoro's apprehension when approaching Nami now.

"Nami" He said her name once again and this time with true conviction and a little louder. He stopped short when he heard her whimper for a second time. He could see only her shadow; she was too far away still. He walked closer and despite his reputation as a courageous warrior, he gasped as he looked her over.

Her clothes were in tatters, this was the first thing he noticed. Her skirt was ripped at one side and it was cut in a line from hem to hem, and only a band of stronger fabric was holding it all together just above her hipbone. Her top was just a cloth now and one spaghetti strop was hanging on for dear life, the back of the garment was ripped so bad that it was no longer attached at her spinal. Her shoes were nowhere to be found, and he couldn't make himself look away to search for them. Her hair was rustled and dirty. He wanted to see her face, but it was buried deep into her hands. He realized she was shaking.

He walked so close he could've touched her with a slight pull of a hand, then crouched down to her level. "Nami?" he said it softer than he had intended. Zoro caught himself wishing for her to turn to him, punch him hard over the head and laugh at him and walk away; she did no such thing. Oh, how he wanted her to be angry.

He saw her exhale and realized she had been holding her breath; she waited some before she inhaled. He had heard the pain-laced groan.

His actions were quick as he pulled her up by the shoulders.

He had acted on instinct and a need to check on his nakama. His intention had been to see her face. His intention had been to make her go with him to the ship. His intention had _not_ been to rip her out of the emotional shell she had built, so hard that it would make her writhe and scream out in his arms. He got to see her face alright, just as it contorted in pain and she collapsed into his embrace. He stumbled onto his knees by the extra weight and surprise.

Her mouth was right by his ear because her scream seemed to bore into his brain and dwell as a scornful echo. Her nails clawed right through his shirt and into his skin; she drew blood. Her legs spasm as blood ran through them and they were freed from their forced confinement.

Zoro held on to her exposed back until the sudden flash of erratic movement stopped; and then all seemed to stop.

She fell limp against his arms. He quickly changed their positions so he could see her face again; what he saw was not what he wanted to see. Yes, her face was no longer pulled in a painful expression, but she looked far from peaceful. Her eyelids were puffy and even though only a few drops of tears, spurred by the sudden outburst, was running down her cheeks, he could see she had been crying a long while before he came here. Her mouth hung open and it was bloody and torn; probably by her teeth. But what was worst was her face as a whole, it looked almost disproportionate the way it was now. She didn't look sad, but she was a sad sight to behold. With puffy eyes and hollow cheeks, radiant blood and fatigued hair she looked so _wrong _to him.

He checked her breathing and was satisfied with finding a rather steady rhythm. _I need to get her out of here. _He picked her up and walked out of the foggy alley and into the cold night.

* * *

So that was chapter two! ^^

Thank you to those who reviewed! There were no hate comments and was reliefed to say the least! Hehe

Hope you liked it and let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ^^ I`m sorry for the long wait but I had some... problems with this chap. I had written about nine hundred words and my computer desided to give me a hard time - by deleting what I had written.

But its up now, and I hop you enjoy - also thank you so so so much for the reviews!

* * *

Zoro looked up at the tall building. He was breathless, and not without cause. He had been running for the better part of the night and with a person lying limp in his hands. He was now standing panting outside a tall murky building. He was almost blinded by the letters rigged with a dozen green light bulbs. The night was pitch-dark but the letters brightened the whole street. They shone with a clarity and familiarity that we all know. _Motel. _

Zoro repositioned the unconscious girl in his arms and headed in. It took him no time to find the reception. He threw the money and a mean look to the man behind the counter; a middle aged man, now scared out of his wits. He received the key and a room number from the shaky man in a manner of seconds. That was exactly how Zoro wanted the transaction to go. He didn't wait for the man to say anything before he started running down the hall. But he hadn't crossed a corner before he came to a halt. He looked down and cursed._ Shit! _

He ran back to the jumpy receptionist and slammed a fist on the counter. The action had the desired results; the man jumped sky high.

"W-w-what can I he-elp you with, s-sir?" the man was obviously scared shitless.

"Do you have a doctor?" Zoro fought the urge not to drag the man over the counter and to a close range of his fist. But this would do nothing good; if the guy started stuttering any more, it would be incoherent.

"No-no, not on the house, sir." The man seemed to shrink under Zoros venomous glare. "Oh! Bu-bu-but there is a doctor in the restaurant, he checked in a couple of hours ago." The receptionist pointed a shaky finger to the left.

"Thank you!" Zoro was off before the man could say anymore.

* * *

_Shit!" the man was so loud. "Hold still, bitch!" he pinned her down to the ground. _

_She looked up in horror at the strange man who had jumped her and dragged her out of the street. He looked distressed and his breath reeked of alcohol. He had stuck her with a needle and her hip felt sore and numb at the same time, but she could feel it travelling to her head. The drug didn't make her drowsy or sleepy; it had more the effect of slowing her down. She was well aware of the things happening to her, but all her movements seemed to be dragged out and tame. She did hinder him in some of his attempts, and she saw that this was angering him greatly, but her muscles ached and her head spun; she knew she couldn't keep this up. _

_He noticed this too. _

_As her hands and feet fell limp on the pavement, she felt the fear really take ahold on her chest. He seemed to gloat over this, over the drugs effect. He punched her arms and kicked her feet; he left some strikes to her stomach as well. The pain shot through her and was worse even with her mind in a haze. She could do nothing but close her eyes and scream. _

_He didn't like this and ripped of a part of her shirt and stuck it into her mouth. At this her eyes opened and she tried desperately to cover herself with her slow fingers. He slapped her fingers away and held her wrists down with doubled force. She forced her head upwards and saw her confined wrists. They were about to break. An impossible heat filled her up as she heard a cracking sound. He felt it too and gave her hands a last squeeze before her eased up his grip. _

_She was now completely helpless against his attacks. He punched her in the face for good measure. _

_He was sitting on her thighs so all rocks and gravel underneath her was being pierced into her body. She could still feel this searing pain as clear as day, but her muscles only trembled when she tried to move them. She felt miserable, helpless and disgraced. She had no control over her body and the only movements she could manage were internal or the smallest wave of a finger. She was bruised and battered; badly. Her face was slightly swollen and a trickle of blood had found its way down her neck from her nose. _

_Despite her immobility, all her senses were up and running and this was something she couldn't make herself thankful for. The man reeked of alcohol and sweat, a cheap perfume must`ve been his solution for his hideous odor because he was absolutely drenched in it. His hands were coarse and scarred, and left bruises on her exposed skin. And that voice! It was invasive and with every word something rang deep in her ears. Just as she was thinking this he opened his mouth enough for her to see his yellowy brown teeth. The man was despicable. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes to the visual torture that was this man; but he had informed her of the punishment for that. _

"_Now, little goldy, I need you to lie still." He underlined his hysterical joke with an equally hysterical laughter. She wanted to _spit _at him._

_Her spite, however, died with the thought. The pressure on her thighs was suddenly lifted and he was on his knees, not facing her, on the ground right by her hip. She willed her head to face his direction felt her sore neck pop a few times. He was taking of his brown leather jacket. He placed it on its back and unzipped a hidden pocket in the back. Nami couldn't understand this action until he practically dragged off the entire fake back of the jacket and revealed shiny new elements to the show. Knives. In all shapes and forms, small knives and butcher knives. _Oh my god, no!

_He repositioned himself on top of her thighs and she didn't even notice the rocks and gravel. He sank down and lowered himself to look her straight in the eyes. Then he backed up a little and pressed one of the knives down on her cheek. The faintest stream of blood gushed out. He let the knife slide down her neck and in between her breasts, and down her abdomen before he chugged-_

* * *

"AH!" Nami awoke with a tremendous quake that shook her whole body; she didn't stop screaming until she dared believe it had been a dream. With eyes closed, heaving breath and hands clutched, she felt on fire. She didn't move and with every breath the burning sensation intensified. Her head, throat and stomach felt as though they could any moment shrivel up and dissipate. Her senses had been put on hold it seemed. She couldn't hear, smell or feel anything; the feeling of fire burning in her veins and her beating heart overpowered all these. Her hands and feet felt like they were no longer attached to her body, yet the first contact with the outside world was felt on her numb limbs; she felt a cold clammy hand on her wrist.

She bolted straight up in a sitting position; her before immobility forgotten in a moment of sheer panic. She was working on a hundred-present impulse and when she felt the same clammy feeling on her forehead, she swatted it away and rolled away immediately. She hit the ground hard as she fell off the bed. She crawled backwards until she found the wall with her back. Her knees bent and flew up to protect her torso, and her arms flew out to protect her bowed head.

* * *

Zoro had no idea of what to do. He had woken up to a bloodcurdling scream and jumped out of the chair to see a shaking sweat-soaked Nami. She had stopped screaming after a while, but she was still shaking tremendously. He had, against good reason, walked closer and laid a palm on her wrist. This shook her greatly. His touch seemed to go as a tidal wave in her muscles and she bolted up. He tried to take a hold of her; secure her of his presence. But when she felt the wet rug he had placed on her forehead, she panicked. She rolled off the bed and landed with a thump against the wall. She was shaking even more now.

He walked closer to her, she didn't seem to notice. "Nami?" if his voice had registered with her, she didn't show any signs of it. This was when he saw the blood. A steady stream of red oozed out on the carpet and pooled around her.

_Her wounds have reopened. _

* * *

So that was chapter three!

It was supposed to be longer, but, as I said, problems accured... But what do you think about Nami not being raped? Some of you thought that and originally it was going to be a part of the story but I decided early on that I didnt want that.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
